FF Yaoi VKook BTS Werewolf
by dymtae
Summary: sejak awal aku tahu kaulah yang akan membawaku keluar dari semua kesengsaraan ini. bahkan jika aku harus mempertaruhkan hidupku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan kau juga harus mencintaiku.
1. Chapter 1

Title : One Day Date

Author : stpd ddy

Genre : yaoi, romance, friendship

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Main Cast :

V BTS

Jungkook BTS

Summary : sejak awal aku tahu kaulah yang akan membawaku keluar dari semua kesengsaraan ini. bahkan jika aku harus mempertaruhkan hidupku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan kau juga harus mencintaiku.

**Werewolf**

Auman serigala menghiasi kesunyian malam ini. Malam ini adalah bulan purnama. Seoul seperti menjadi kota mati malam ini. Warga seoul sudah tahu jika bulan purnama datang maka para manusia serigala itu akan keluar untuk mencari mangsa. Jika kau tak ingin menjadi mangsa para manusia serigala, sebaiknya jangan pernah biarkan ada celah barang 1cm saja. Tak banyak yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya para manusia serigala itu juga berbaur diantara mereka pada siang hari. Mereka melakukan aktivitas sebagaimana manusia normal lainnya. Manusia serigala hanya akan menjadi serigala pada saat bulan purnama. Sedangkan pada hari-hari biasa mereka akan menjadi manusia biasa.

Sementara itu, seekor wolfboy berambut kecoklatan termenung dibawah sinar bulan menatap nanar pada bulan itu. Meratapi nasibnya yang menurutnya kurang beruntung. Ya.. memang tak mudah menjadi seorang manusia serigala. Mereka tidak boleh memiliki rasa belas kasihan dan juga tidak boleh mencintai manusia sekalipun mereka berbaur dengan manusia, karena manusia hakikatnya adalah mangsa mereka bukan sesuatu yang harus mereka cintai.

"Taehyung-ah apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" seorang namja berwajah seperti pangeran menepuk pundaknya.

"…"

"tidak berburu, eoh?"

"haruskah?"

"hmm.. inilah yang harus kita lakukan untuk bertahan hidup. Ini takdir kita Taehyung. Jalani saja!" namja itu memegang pundak Taehyung mencoba memberikan semangat pada hoobaenya itu.

"kau benar Seok Jin hyung.."

Big Hit Arts High School..

Aktivitas kembali normal setelah malam yang mencekam saat bulan bulan purnama semalam. Para siswa sedang bergosip menceritakan kejadian semalam.

"ya! Kau tahu? Tetanggaku menjadi korban werewolf itu. Aku mendengar jeritannya. Sangat mengerikan. Aigoo.. aku benar-benar takut." Ujar seorang yeoja.

" Manusia serigala itu harus dimusnahkan. Ah aku sangat membenci mereka. Mereka mengerikan. Kenapa harus ada mereka didunia ini?" timpal yeoja yang lainnya.

Percakapan mereka segera terhenti sesaat setelah mereka sadar akan kedatangan Taehyung.

"Wooahh Taehyung oppa." Para yeoja itu saling berebut untuk berada dibarisan depan agar bias melihat Taehyung lebih jelas. Mereka melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum manis kearah Taehyung walaupun Taehyung tak menghiraukannya.

Taehyung memang cukup terkenal disekolah karena ia merupakan anggota XOXO united. Tapi ia selalu bersikap dingin pada semua orang disana. Sikapnya memang kurang menyenangkan tapi tetap saja, banyak yang menyukai namja satu ini.

Karena telinganya yang tajam, Taehyung dapat mendengar pembicaraan para yeoja itu. Ia mencengkram kuat tali ranselnya mencoba menahan kekesalannya. Ia memang sudah biasa mendengar hal itu. Ia hanya berlalu, bersikap cool seolah tak mendengar apapun. Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa Taehyung yang diidamkannya adalah seekor werewolf yang berbaur dengan mereka, apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Pasti mereka sudah lari ketakutan. Tapi melihat sosok Taehyung yang tampan rupawan mereka tak akan percaya bahwa ia adalah wolfboy. Mendengar betapa bencinya manusia pada wolves, mereka mungkin saja akan membakar hidup-hidup para werewolf itu jika mereka tahu keberadaan mereka.

Taehyung menjatuhkan tasnya di meja kemudian duduk dibangkunya dan menatap keluar jendela.

'kenapa aku tak dilahirkan sebagai manusia normal saja? Aku tak ingin ditakuti seperti ini.' batinnya.

"Ya! Taehyung-ah.. neomu bogoshipo." Namja bermata sipit itu memeluk Taehyung erat, membuyarkan lamunan taehyung.

"Park Jimin-ah mwohaneun goya? Lepaskan. Ini menggelikan." Taehyung berusaha melepaskan diri.

"aniyo.. aku sangat meribdukan sahabatku Jung Taehyung." Jimin bergelayut manja pada lengan Taehyung.

Park Jimin adalah sahabat Taehyung dari kalangan manusia normal. Jiminlah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui fakta bahwa Taehyung adalah wolfboy. Ia juga tahu manusia serigala yang lainnya karena ia mempunyai kemampuan untuk membedakan antara manusia normal dengan werewolf. Walaupun begitu, ia tak pernah membocorkan rahasia itu pada siapapun. Kemampuannya itu memberikan keuntungan baginya karena dengan begitu ia telah di mark untuk tidak dijadikan mangsa. Jika ada yang berani mendekati Jimin, maka rahasia manusia serigala terancam terbongkar. Tapi karena kebaikan Jimin, Taehyung tak pernah merasa terancam berada didekatnya.

"annyeonghaseyo Jeon Jungkook imnida. Aku murid pindahan dari Jepang. Hobiku adalah menyanyi. Bangapseumnida." Namja berambut hitam itu membungkuk 90 ͦ.

"Jungkook-ah.. bolehkah aku mendengarkanmu bernyanyi?" ujar namja berambut blonde bernama Choi Junhong.

"ne. Kau akan mendengarkannya saat aku latihan nanti." Jungkook tertawa kecil diiringi ekspresi kekecewaan Junhong.

" Silahkan duduk disebelah sana Jungkook." Lanjutnya.

"ne, gamsahamnida." Jungkook berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang telah disediakan.

Anggota XOXO united berjalan dilorong sekolah. Mereka menjadi pusat perhatian karena ketampanan, style dan fashion mereka seperti seorang bintang. Anggota XOXO united menjadi idaman para yeoja di dan role model para namja di Big Hit Arts High School. XOXO united dikenal sebagai kumpulan Siswa yang tampan dan berkemapuan luar biasa dalam bidang seni. Namun, mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa semua itu hanyalah kedok semata karena sebenarnya XOXO united adalah kumpulan para wolfboys yang ada di sekolah itu.

XOXO united diketuai oleh kris. Namja itu terlihat dingin dan bijaksana pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ia sangat disegani oleh wolfboys yang lainnya.

Diruang meeting..

"aku ingatkan sekali lagi. Kita adalah wolfboys. Jangan pernah terjebak dengan cinta buta seorang manusia. Gunakan logika bukan hati. Itulah prinsip kita." Kris melirik Taehyung yang sedang menunduk malas menatap layar ponselnya.

"Jung Taehyung. Aku tak melihatmu berburu semalam." Kris mencoba mengajak Taehyung bicara karena sedari tadi tampaknya Taehyung tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya itu.

"…" taehyung tak menghiraukan perkataan sang leader wolfboys, Kris.

"Taehyung-ah kris -ge bicara padamu." Sehun menyikut lengan Taehyung.

" aku tertidur." Jawab taehyung malas.

Kris hanya bias menghela nafas menghadapi kelakuan Taehyung yang tidak sopan terhadapnya. Kris memang tak bisa berbuat banyak karena walau bagaimanapun ia adalah anak dari Jung Daehyun, ketua generasi ke-2 dari para Wolfboys didunia yang merupakan sepupunya.

Siswa kelas 3-2 sedang bermain dodge ball dilapangan sepak bola. Taehyung berbaring dibangku dipinggir lapangan karena ia merasa tidak enak badan. Mungkin karena saat malam pemburuan ia hanya memangsa seekor rusa kecil. Ia terlalu malas untuk mencari manusia. Tidak mau, tepatnya.

"Taehyung-ah ayo ikut bermain. Ini mengasyikkan." Ajak Jimin.

Bukannya menanggapi ajakan Jimin, Taehyung malah menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket berwarna hitam bertuliskan V pada bagian punggungnya. Oh ayolah Jimin.. mungkin V sedang tak ingin diganggu.

Tiba-tiba Taehyung melihat sesuatu seperti film yang bermain tepat didepan matanya. Seorang namja berambut hitam tertimpa sebuah pot bunga yang akan jatuh dari lantai ketiga karena tersenggol oleh seorang siswa.

"aarrgghhh ige mwoya?"

Taehyung memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit karena apa yang dilihatnya tadi. Ia berlari mencari namja yang ada dalam penglihatannya. Jimin memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi tak dihiraukannya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah namja yang akan celaka itu.

Itu dia. Namja yang ada dalam penglihatannya tadi sedang duduk dibangku didepan sekolah dengan earphone yang menancap dikedua telinganya dan buku ditangannya. Taehyung melihat kearah lantai tiga. Benar. Ada pot bunga disana dan akan jatuh...

"awaaaaasss!"

Bruuuukkk

Taehyung dan namja itu berguling dilantai. Namja berambut hitam itu tak percaya dengan apa yang telah terjadi. Ia hampir saja mati jika Taehyung tak menyelamatkannya.

"Jungkook-ah gwaenchana?" junhong panik melihat sahabatnya.

"Eoh. Nan gwaenchanayo." Jungkook menjawab walupun sebenarnya ia masih shock.

Taehyung menepuk-nepuk bajunya yang kotor. Ia hendak berdiri, tiba-tiba darah mengalir deras di tangan kanannya. Tubuhnya roboh seketika ia tak sadarkan diri.

Taehyung membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Samar-samar terdengar suara sahabatnya Park jimin dan suara seorang namja yang tak ia kenali.

"apa dia akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya namja yang suaranya asing ditelinga taehyung.

"tenang saja. Ia hanya terluka dibagian bahu kanan. Ia hanya shock jadi ia tak sadarkan diri."

"semua ini salahku hiks hiks."

"ya! tak ada yang tahu kapan dan dimana kita akan celaka kan? Sudahlah sebaiknya kau bersyukur karena kau selamat."

"hiks hiks.." tangisan namja itu malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Taehyung mencoba bangun. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing. Badannya hanya berbalut sehelai kain putih pada bahu kanannya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya tapi tidak bisa. Ia mengingat-ingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"aarrrgghhh.." erang Taehyung kesakitan.

Jimin yang sedang berada diluar kamar segera menghampirinya bersama dengan seorang namja.

"Taehyung-ah kau sudah sadar? Jangan banyak bergerak bahumu terluka." Jelas jimin panik.

"naega wae?" Tanya Taehyung.

"kau menyelamatkan anak ini dan bahumu terkena pot bunga itu jadi kau terluka seperti ini. tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Selain itu, kau juga kelelahan, kau.. tidak makan… kan?" jimin mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar namja disampingnya tidak curiga.

"hmm.." jawab Taehyung singkat.

"Taehyung sunbaenim, jeongmal gamsahamnida. Karena kau telah menyelamatkanku. Seharusnya aku yang berbaring dikasur itu sekarang. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana membalas hutangku ini." namja disamping Jimin itu adalah Jungkook, namja yang diselamatkan Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap lekat pada namja didepannya yang kini tengah tertunduk lesu sambil sesekali mengusap butiran bening dari sudut matanya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa melihat masa depan namja yang bahkan baru ia temui sekarang. Mungkinkah ia? Ah tidak mungkin. Taehyung segera menepis jauh pikirannya yang aneh itu. Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja kan?

*flashback*

"taehyung-ah.. suatu saat jika kau lelah menjadi dirimu yang sekarang, kau hanya harus memilih apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Saat ini kau adalah seekor wolfboy, tapi ketahuilah bahwa kau bias menjadi manusia normal sepertiku."

"benarkah? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah menjadi manusia itu enak eomma?" taehyung penasaran.

"tentu saja. Menjadi apapun tak ada yang enak. Tapi setidaknya kau bisa merasakan mencintai dan dicintai oleh seseorang. Kau tidak akan kesepian. Kau bisa menjadi manusia sepertiku jika kau mendapatkan ciuman dari seorang manusia yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu." Jelasnya.

"adakah orang yang benar-benar tulus dalam mencintai?"

"tentu ada. Contohnya eomma dan appa. Berjanjilah taehyung, jangan pernah tersesat dalam kegelapan, ikuti kata hatimu, bukan nafsu. Jika aku tak ada, maka.." kata-kata eommanya terhenti.

"mworago?"

*flashback end

Semilir angin malam menerpa rambut kecoklatan taehyung. Ia duduk dicabang kedua pohon cemara di taman kota bersandar pada batang pohon tersebut. Menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang yang saling berkedipan.

Sayup-sayup terdengar nyanyian dari suara merdu seseorang.

I just wanna love ya

I just wanna love ya

Ajikdo kkumin geot gata oh baby

I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya

Imi neon algo itjanha oh baby

Entah siapa pemilik suara emas itu tapi yang jelas suarnya begitu menarik perhatian Taehyung. Ia mengedarkan pandanganya mencari sumber suara tersebut.

Keopireul masigo nuneul tteobwado

Jami deul geotman gata oh no no

Geuryeobogon haesse rulled the world

Neoreul dasi nae yeope dul geotman gata

Ajik neutji anhatdago naege malhaejwo

Ige angmongiramyeon nal eoseo guhaejwo

Jal bwabwa ajikkkaji nan neoman gidarineunde

Ketemu! Itu dia. Namja dengan suara merdu yang telah menarik perhatian Taehyung sedang duduk sendirian dibangku taman menggunakan earphone putih sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menikmati setiap irama yang mengalun ditelinganya.

I just wanna love ya

I just wanna love ya

Ajikdo kkumin geot gata oh baby

I just wanna love ya  
I just wanna love ya

Imi neon algo itjanha oh baby

Taehyung turun dari cabang pohon. Berjalan pelan mendekati namja itu. Ia memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya karena ketertarikannya yang sangat besar pada namja bersuara merdu itu.

"Neo!" Taehyung menunjuk kearah namja itu.

"eoh sunbaenim, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyanya kaget. Ia segera melepaskan earphonenya.

Namja itu adalah Jungkook. Namja yang tadi siang ia selamatkan.

"aku.. sedang mencari udara segar. Kau sendiri?" taehyung memalingkan wajahnya tak berani menatap mata Jungkook.

"hmm.. aku sedang latihan vocal heheh." Namja itu cengengesan.

"disini? Tengah malam begini?"

"dirumah sangat berisik karena banyak saudara dari Jepang yang berkunjung. Aku tidak bisa focus. Disini lebih baik."

Hening..

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 01.30am. udara yang dingin semakin menusuk kulit. Tapi, tidak dengan taehyung. Karena ia adalah wolfboy jadi suhu tubuhnya selalu hangat. Selain itu ia juga menggunakan jaket walaupun tidak begitu tebal. Sedangkan jungkook, ia hampir mati kedinginan rasanya. Sialnya ia lupa membawa jaket. Ia hanya bias menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya pada kedua bahunya.

*Taehyung POV

Dia itu bodoh atau apa. Berlatih ditaman pada malam hari, tak membawa jaket pula.

Aiissshh kenapa aku harus perduli? Sudahlah biarkan saja dia.

Greb.

a.. apa ini?

"sunbae, kau hangat. Pinjamkan aku tanganmu ya?" jungkook berusaha tersenyum ditengah kedinginannya.

Jungkook mengenggam tanganku erat sekali. Dia benar-benar kedinginan. Aku tak tega. Kupersempit jarak diantara kami. Mungkin dengan begitu ia akan merasa hangat.

"ambillah. Aku meminjamkannya. Harus kau cuci baru dikembalikan." Aku berusaha baik padanya dengan memberikan jaketku. Bukannya aku perduli hanya saja dia kan manusia jadi tidak akan tahan pada cuaca seperti ini.

"gamsahamnida sunbaenim."

Sunbaenim? Formal sekali panggilan itu. Menggelikan. Lalu wajahnya itu ada apa dengan dia? Kenapa harus tersenyum seperti itu?

"panggil saja hyung, tak perlu terlalu formal."

Hey bukankah aku memiliki image yang dingin? Kenapa rasanya aku jadi bersikap lembut dihadapan namja ini? sadarlah kim Taehyung..

Jungkook nampak masih kedinginan walau sudah memakai jaket. Ya memang jaketku itu tidak cukup menghangatkan karena ukurannya yang tipis.

Entah kenapa rasanya ada yang menuntun tanganku untuk bergerak. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku ketubuhnya, menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Jungkook tak menolak. Mungkin karena ia memang sedang butuh suhu hangat dari tubuhku.

Tak lama kemudian, setelah ia merasa suhu tubuhnya mulai normal, Jungkook menyanyi dalam pelukanku. Suara yang begitu merdu mengingatkanku pada sosok eomma. Aku merindukanmu eomma.. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu nyaman sperti tak ingin malam itu berakhir begitu saja.

*Taehyung Pov end

2 pasang mata berwarna merah menyala tengah mengintip Taehyung dan Jungkook dari balik pohon. Nampaknya ia sedang memata-matai kedua namja itu.

'hyung.. aku melihat taehyung memeluk seorang namja. Dia manusia. Aku rasa pernah melihatnya.' Salah seorang namja menelpon dan melaporkan situasi.

'_terus awasi dia. Jangan sampai tertangkap atau kalian akan mati.' _Perintah namja di seberang telepon.

Taehyung memperhatikan kedua tangannya. Membolak-balikannya seolah mencari sesuatu pada tangannya itu. Jimin yang ada dihadapannya ikut-ikutan menirukan kelakuan Taehyung. Kemudian ia menarik kedua tangan Taehyung dan melakukan hal yang sama. taehyung kebingungan.

"wae geurae? Tak ada yang salah dengan tanganmu." Jimin memukul telapak tangan Taehyung.

"aniyo." Jawab Taehyung dingin.

"eeeiiiiyyy." Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"jimin-ah.. cinta itu seperti apa?" pertanyaan taehyung sukses membuat Jimin tercengang.

"cinta? Kau bilang.. cinta? Apa itu tidak salah? Apa mungkin kau.. hahahahaha." Tawa Jimin meledak memikirkan kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"aiiissh.. aniyo. Aku.. hanya bertanya saja." Elak taehyung.

"hmm.. sulit untuk dikatakan. Yaaa. Begitulah cinta. Cinta itu rumit tapi indah. Kau harus merasakannya sendiri dan kau akan tahu apa itu cinta." Jelas Jimin membuat taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya tak puas dengan jawaban jimin.

"hyuuuung aku luluuussss." Jungkook berlari dari depan pintu menuju kearah jimin dan taehyung. Ia membawa selembar kertas putih ditangannya. Ia segera memeluk Taehyung yang masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Jimin, ia menatap mereka dengan mulut terbuka dan mata melebar.

"hyung lihat ini lihat aku lulus audisi menyanyi." Jungkook memperlihatkan kertas yang dibawanya tadi.

Ia lompat-lompat kegirangan. Terlukis seulas senyum tipis dibibir Taehyung seakan tak mau orang lain melihat senyum manis yang terukir pada bibir merah mudanya itu. Jungkook menarik tangan taehyung menuntunnya berdiri dan kembali memeluknya. Mereka melupakan jimin yang saat ini masih terdiam dengan mulut terbuka. Taehyung pun kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Jungkook. tak pernah ada yang berani melakukan hal seperti pada taehyung kecuali jimin.

Taehyung segera melepaskan pelukan jungkook. ia mencoba bersikap normal. Kembali menjadi taehyung yang dingin dan menyebalkan. Itulah keadaan normal taehyung.

Jungkook jadi merasa malu dibuatnya. Ia juga tak sadar tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Ia segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Taehyung dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"m.. mianhae aku.. terlalu bahagia."

"jangan hanya karena kejadian semalam kau jadi merasa dekat denganku. Aku tidak menyukainya. Lupakan saja apa yang telah terjadi" ucapan taehyung benar-benar dingin kali ini.

"arraseo." Tampak kekecewaan diraut wajah jungkook. bagaimana bias taehyung bersikap begitu dingin padanya. Meskipun ia tak begitu dekat tapi setidaknya tak perlu berkata seperti itu kan?

Sementara itu..

Di markas XOXO United..

"hyung, ini sudah tak bisa dibiarkan lagi. Bagaimana bisa Taehyung dekat dengan anak itu." Ucap Yoongi protes.

"tenanglah Yoongi, selama ia masih punya batasan rasanya itu semua baik-baik saja." Seok Jin berusaha membela Taehyung.

"tapi jika anak itu mengetahui siapa kita sebenarnya keberadaan kita bisa berbahaya." Yoongi kembali mengungkapkan ketidaksetujuannya pada taehyung.

Kris mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya dimeja, memikirkan sesuatu.

"baiklah. Kita awasi saja dulu. Kurasa seok jin benar, Taehyung masih dalam batas wajar." Kris meluruskan keributan.

'awas kau Jung Taehyung' Yoongi mengepalkan tinjunya kuat-kuat menahan segala emosi yang tak bisa terluapkan.

*skip

Taehyung berdiri diatas cabang pohon memperhatikan dengan seksama kearah sebuah ruangan yang lampunya masih menyala. Tampak seorang namja sedang duduk dimeja belajarnya.

"eomma apakah dia yang akan membawaku keluar dari takdir ini?" ia mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat pergelangan tangannya ada sebuah tanda berwarna hitam berbentuk segi enam disana.

TO BE CONTINUED..

ini aku lupa nulis ff ini zaman kapan XD ketemu lagi barusan pas mau beresin file-file.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Werewolf

Author : stpd ddy

Genre : romance, school life, friendship

Length : Oneshoot

Rating : T

Main Cast :

V BTS

Jungkook BTS

Summary : sejak awal aku tahu kaulah yang akan membawaku keluar dari semua kesengsaraan ini. bahkan jika aku harus mempertaruhkan hidupku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu dan kau juga harus mencintaiku.

**Werewolf**

Taehyung menatap lurus pada namja dihadapannya dengan ekpresi yang sulit dibaca. Tangannya memainkan bibir bawahnya, suatu kebiasaan yan sangat sulit ditinggalkan.

"w-waeyo? A-apa ada yang salah denganku?" namja dihadapannya merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu. Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung justru memalingkan wajahnya ke direksi lain. Jungkook hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dan kembali focus pada makan siangnya. Meskipun ia baru mengenal Taehyung yang menurutnya sedikit aneh, entah kenapa Jungkook selalu ingin berada di dekatnya. Terkadang ia merasa kalau Taehyung akan membutuhkan dirinya suatu saat, selain itu ia juga berhutang budi padanya.

"bisakah kau duduk ditempat lain?" pinta Taehyung yang masih memalingkan wajah.

"w-wae? aku belum punya teman jadi a-aku tidak punya teman untuk makan siang" Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya, mengharap belas kasihan dari namja lebih tua yang ada dihadapannya.

"baiklah. Kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi".

Taehyung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masih kebingungan.

* * *

Yoongi menyapu darah di sudut bibirnya dengan tangan, menatap tajam wanita yang bersimbah darah dihadapannya. Seringainya membuat kedua taring yang masih dipenuhi darah nampak jelas. "cih, Manusia lemah" cibirnya.

Yoongi terdiam saat ia mencium bau manusia di sekitarnya. Hidungnya mulai mengendus-endus mencari sumber bau tersebut. Sesaat setelah menemukannya, raut wajahnya tampak berbinar seakan menemukan harta karun yang paling berharga. Ia bersembunyi diantara semak-semak untuk mengamatinya. Sementara yang diamati tampak asyik dengan earphone yang tertancap ditelinganya.

"menarik" gumam Yoongi yang seketika langsung menghilang dari balik semak.

* * *

Jungkook bergidik saat angin malam menerpa tubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya yang berdiri membuat Jungkook mengusap –usap tengkuknya. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan tak enak di hatinya yang membuatnya ingin pergi dari tempat itu. Tidak biasanya ia seperti itu, tempat itu adalah tempat favoritnya saat ia pindah kesana, tetapi perasaan tak nyaman itu sangat mengganggunya.

Baru saja ia berdiri dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Sesosok bayangan hitam tampak terlihat dibawah pohon oak. Jungkook benar-benar ketakutan, ia membeku disana. bayangan hitam itu perlahan mulai mendekat dan semakin mendekat. Jungkook yang ketakutan memasang kuda-kuda seingatnya karena ia pernah belajar taekwondo saat kecil. tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, ia bahkan berkali-kali menelan ludah.

"Jungkook-ah" bayangan hitam itu memanggil nama Jungkook yang berhasil membuat Jungkook tersentak.

"n-nu-nugu?" jawaban Jungkook terbata.

"Jungkook-ah" bayangan itu semakin mendekat.

"AKU TANYA KAU SIAPA?" Jungkook berteriak frustasi bercampur takut. Sialnya lampu taman disana sedang rusak ia tak bisa mengenali bayangan yang terus memanggilnya itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia ingin berlari dari tempat itu tapi kakinya seolah membeku dan tak bisa digerakan.

"Kenapa harus berteriak sepeti itu?" bayangan itu kini sudah berada di depan Jungkook. Jungkook sontak mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyorot bayangan tersebut dengan ponselnya yang menyala berharap agar ia mengenali sosok itu.

"ah hyuuuung kau membuatku takut" Jungkook secara tak sadar mengatakannya dengan nada manja membuat Taehyung terkekeh geli. Jungkook jadi malu dibuatnya tapi ia juga senang ternyata sosok bayangan hitam itu adalah Taehyung dan bukan hantu seperti yang dipikirkannya. Jungkook tidak takut dengan yang namanya hantu karena ia sendiri sering menonton film horror tapi suasana tadi benar-benar menakutkan. Bisa dilihat dari bulu kuduknya yang merinding, Jungkook tidak biasanya seperti itu.

"Tae hyung kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"aku?"

* * *

"menarik" gumam Yoongi. "memangsa dua manusia dalam semalam, tidak buruk" tambahnya. Yoongi hendak keluar dari semak-semak tempatnya bersembunyi ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Itu Kim Taehyung, wolfboy yang merupakan musuh terbesarnya. Entah kenapa Yoongi begitu membencinya akhir-akhir ini.

"aigoo Kim Taehyung apa yang membawamu hingga repot-repot datang kemari?" Taehyung tak memberikan jawaban, ia hanya memberikan isyarat agar Yoongi mengikutinya.

"jangan coba-coba untuk menyentuhnya" ujar Taehyung setelah sampai di tempat yang agak jauh dari taman tadi.

"memang dia siapa? Kenapa kau begitu serakah Taehyung? Kau hanya ingin menikmatinya untukmu sendiri kan? ayolah.. kau harus berbagi dengan temanmu" Yoongi mendekati Taehyung dan meletakan tangannya di bahu Taehyung namun Taehyung menepisnya. Taehyung pergi entah kemana meninggalkan Yoongi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaannya.

* * *

"aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihatmu. Sebaiknya kau pulang, jangan berkeliaran malam-malam. Tempat ini mungkin tak seaman yang kau kira"

"benarkah? kalau begitu, kau harus mengantarku pulang ya? kumohon" Jungkook menunjukan _puppy eyes_-nya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook berjalan beriringan. Sesekali Jungkook menengok kearah Taehyung, namun ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya, kalau-kalau Taehyung menangkap basah kalau Jungkook sedang memperhatikannya. Rahangnya yang tirus, matanya yang indah, dan rambut orange yang mencolok tampak sesuai dengan diri Taehyung. Pantas saja jika Jungkook mencuri-curi pandang.

"kau sangat tampan"gumam Jungkook yang sebenarnya tidak bisa disebut sebagai gumaman.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya "apa?" sial. Jungkook harus berhati-hati dengan mulutnya.

"ah.. eung.. itu.. adik aish maksudku hyungku, dia sangat tampan" Jungkook menjawab sekenanya. Taehyung menundukan kepalanya menahan tawa. Jungkook merasa malu karena tingkahnya sendiri. Ia menangkup kedua belah pipinya yang mulai memanas karena malu.

"kita sudah sampai, ini rumahku" Jungkook menunjuk sebuah rumah mewah dengan pagar besi berwarna hitam.

"gomawo hyung. Aku akan sering pergi ke taman itu agar kau juga sering mengantarku pulang" Jungkook tersipu mendengar pernyataannya sendiri. Taehyung sendiri merasakan pipinya merona karenanya, ia tak tau kenapa, tapi ia bersikap dingin untuk menjaga citranya.

"ani, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu, waktu itu dan malam ini hanya kebetulan saja. Jangan berharap lebih" kali ini kata-kata Taehyung benar-benar dingin dan menusuk. Ia kemudian pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan atau sekedar ucapan selamat malam. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam. Ia cukup tau kalau Taehyung tidak menyukainya. Tapi ia juga tahu kalau Taehyung adalah orang baik, hanya saja terkadang kepribadiaannya cukup aneh seperti yah berkepribadian ganda. Ia selalu menolong Jungkook, tapi ia juga bersikap dingin padanya.

"sangat misterius, membuat penasaran saja" Jungkook yang semula terdiam kini berubah, ia menatap punggung Taehyung dengan tatapan seolah tunggu-saja-tanggal-mainnya.

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong readers-nim akhirnya aku bisa update chapter 2 juga (fiuuuh). Aku mau minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat readers-nim yang udah kelamaan nunggu fanfic ini buat update. Ada beberapa kendala sih sebenernya. Curhat dikit deh ya, bulan kemarin aku lagi banyak tugas jadi ya belum sempet buat nyentuh fanfic, ini aja baru beres ujian kemarin tanggal 9 u,u terus kartu yang aku pake di modem (yang kuning-kuning itu) gak bisa buka mereka ngeblock situs ini masa -_- selain itu, pas ada waktu mau ngetik fanfic tuh ya ternyata ada berita tentang salahsatu cast di ff ini ada yang lagi bermasalah (tahu dong siapa). Jadi aku gak enak juga tuh mau ngupdate-nya.

Btw makasih banyak buat semua yang udah mau baca apalagi review ff ini dan setia nunggu sampe sekarang. gak nyangka loh kalo kalian pada suka sama ff ini. karena aku udah mau memasuki masa libur aku usahain gak lama-lama deh update-nya hehe

Oh ya special thanks to SaranghaeV yang gak bosen-bosennya ngingetin aku buat update. Pokoknya Luv You lah =P

p.s kebayang gak tuh gimana seksinya Yoongi oppa kalo bertaring terus ada darahnya hihi dia kan putih banget gitu haduuuuh ,


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Werewolf

Author : stpd ddy

Genre : romance, school life, friendship

Length : Chaptered

Rating : T

Main Cast :

V BTS

Jungkook BTS

Warning : boyxboy, typo(s)

**Werewolf**

"aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Baekhyun-ah" Daehyun menggenggam erat kedua tangan namja dihadapannya. Matanya penuh keyakinan sementara namja dihadapannya bergelimangan air mata.

"tidak, itu tidak perlu. Kebersamaan kita adalah sebuah kesalahan jadi aku akan menanggung akibatnya" balas namja bernama Baekhyun. "tolong jaga Taehyung baik-baik, biarkan dia melakukan apa yang diinginkannya" tambahnya. Daehyun kemudian menarik tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Air mata sudah tak mampu lagi dibendungnya, Daehyun menangis bersama Baekhyun dalam pelukannya.

Daehyun adalah manusia srigala yang mencintai seorang manusia yang cantik bernama Baekhyun. Karena hubungan mereka yang tidak mungkin disetujui akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka. 6 tahun berlalu, mereka memiliki seorang anak yang diberi nama Taehyung yang memiliki tatapan seperti Daehyun dan senyuman seperti Baekhyun dan tentunya dia setengah manusia setengah serigala. Rahasia yang mereka pendam selama ini layaknya bangkai yang lama-lama akan tercium juga baunya, hubungan mereka pun terungkap. Baekhyun harus dibunuh untuk menanggung kesalahan itu.

* * *

"jadi Yoongi hampir memangsa anak baru itu? DAEBAK!" Jimin yang setengah berteriak membuat siswa di kantin melirik ke meja mereka. Taehyung hanya bisa berdecak kesal. Jimin sadar telah membuat perhatian tertuju padanya. Ia membungkuk berkali-kali dan meminta maaf. "tapi, kenapa kau bisa tahu anak itu dalam bahaya? Sebelumnya kau juga menyelamatkannya dari pot yang terjatuh itu bahkan sampai tanganmu terluka" Jimin menggaruk kepalanya tak mengerti.

"aku juga tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin hanya naluri? Tapi.. ini begitu kuat" Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya tak yakin.

"akan kucari tahu nanti. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak melihat anak itu hari ini" kali ini mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Taehyung teringat kejadian semalam. _'apa mungkin Jungkook terluka dengan kata-kataku?' _batinnya.

* * *

Setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi semua siswa berhamburan keluar meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian. Jungkook menggerakan pensil gambarnya dengan tangannya yang lihai, tampak ia membuat sketsa wajah seseorang. Saking asyiknya menggambar ia jadi melupakan rasa laparnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum seperti seorang idiot namun tetap tampan.

"Jungkook-ah, kau sedang apa?" ujar sebuah suara dengan aegyo didalamnya. Jungkook kaget dan panic, ia menoleh ke sumber suara, itu BamBam teman sebangkunya. Jungkook segera menutup sketchbook-nya, namun tak cukup cepat karena BamBam telah menariknya. Bambam membuka setiap halaman dan mengeluarkan pujian kecil setiap kali ia melihat gambar-gambar buatan Jungkook. tibalah BamBam di lembar terakhir dari sketchbook Jungkook, matanya membesar melihat gambar yang dilihatnya, terkejut.

"i-ini.. o-orang ini.. T-Taehyung?" Tanya BamBam terbata. Yang ditanya hanya tersipu. Ia tak mau menatap mata temannya itu.

"Aku.. aku hanya iseng saja"

"kau yakin?" Tanya BamBam penuh selidik.

"tentu saja"

"Aku pikir kau menyukainya" BamBam melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Jungkook hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan-memangnya-kenapa-kalau-iya.

"entahlah. Orang itu.. ada yang aneh dengannya. Aku juga tak yakin apa tapi auranya tampak berbeda. Bukan hanya dia, sebenarnya.."

BRAKK

Seseorang mendorong pintu kelas dengan keras mengalihkan perhatian Jungkook dan BamBam. Namun sayangnya ketika mereka menoleh ke arah pintu, tak ada seorangpun disana, hanya ada pintu yang telah terbuka. Keduanya saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

Mungkin hanya orang iseng, atau.. angin? Jungkook sendiri tak yakin dengan dugaannya.

* * *

**Jungkook**

Aku menendang-nendang kerikil malas. Hari ini entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang. Aku juga merasakan penyesalan yang aneh. Aku menyesal karena tidak pergi ke kantin hari ini. apa karena Tae hyung? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin aku benar-benar menyukainya kan? tapi jika ia, aku tak salah kan? itu rasanya normal-normal saja. Hanya saja Tae hyung sepertinya tidak menyukaiku. Menyedihkan sekali.

"_tolooooong!"_

Teriakan minta tolong seseorang membuatku menghentikan langkah. Suaranya tampak samar tapi itu datang dari sebuah rumah tua tak jauh dari tempatku sekarang. Aku segera berlari untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Rumah itu tampak sudah berlumut dan ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar, sepertinya sudah lama tak dihuni. Tapi suara itu aku harus mencari darimana asalnya. Aku mencari-cari jalan masuk karena pintu depan terkunci rapat hingga akhirnya aku menemukan salah satu jendela yang sudah rusak dan masuk lewat situ. Di ruang tengah aku mendapati 3 orang namja sedang duduk di sofa yang sudah lusuh, tapi wajah mereka tak terlihat jelas karena mereka berdiri di sisi gelap ruangan. Sedang apa mereka disini?

"siapa kau?" Tanya seseorang yang menyelipkan sepuntung rokok di sela jarinya.

"a-aku t-tadi aku mendengar jeritan dari sini." Suaraku bergetar

"jeritan? Dari sini? Kami tak mendengar apapun"

benarkah? Tapi tadi aku rasa aku mendengarnya, walau hanya sekali tapi telingaku setajam kelinci.

"hey!" seseorang yang menaikan kakinya ke meja menghampiriku. Jujur saja aku takut. Mungkin saja mereka adalah komplotan penjahat kan? ia semakin dekat saja dan aku berjalan mundur perlahan. Sebenernya selain takut aku juga ingin melihat wajahnya untuk mengetahui ciri-cirinya agar jika aku bisa kabur, aku bisa melaporkannya ke polisi.

"seragam sekolah kita sama" namja tersenyum, _eye smile_-nya sangat cantik. Ia benar. kami memakai seragam yang sama tapi jujur saja aku tak mengenalinya.

" Jeon Jungkook, benar?" hey dia tahu namaku. Bagaimana bisa padahal aku anak baru.

"n-ne. k-kau siapa?" kata-kataku jadi terbata karena ada namja tampan yang mengenaliku.

"ah iya, kau tidak mengenalku? Aku teman Taehyung, namaku Min Yoongi" namja itu menyodorkan tangannya sebagai tanda perkenalan, aku menjabatnya. Aku tak pernah tahu Tae hyung punya teman bernama Yoongi. Ah Jeon Jungkook kau juga belum lama mengenalnya, mana mungkin kau tahu.

"Taehyung pernah menyelamatkanmu, itulah kenapa aku tahu tentangmu. Seisi sekolah juga tahu tentang itu."

Aku menatap sekeliling ruangan. Aku masih penasaran dengan suara tadi. Apa pendengaranku salah?

"suara itu, tidak usah kau pikirkan lagi. Sepertinya kau salah dengar. Aku akan menemanimu berkeliling untuk meyakinkan"

Yoongi hyung menunjukan jalan untukku. Kami berkeliling di rumah tua itu. Ia bercerita kalau rumah tua itu biasa digunakan oleh siswa nakal yang kabur dari sekolah, merokok, pesta, dan hal buruk lainnya. Wajahnya sangat meyakinkan tentu saja aku percaya. Yoongi hyung sangat baik padaku walaupun ini pertemuan petama kami. Ia sering tersenyum dan itu sangat manis. Coba Tae hyung seperti ini..

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu Jungkook tidak bertemu dengan Taehyung. Jungkook kira Taehyung menghindarinya. Taehyung ternyata bersungguh-sungguh malam itu. Berkali-kali Jungkook mencoba menemuinya di kelas, tetapi tidak pernah bisa. Ia hanya bertemu Jimin yang membuat-buat alasan tentang kemana Taehyung pergi.

Bahkan hari ini saat pelajaran melukis yang sangat disukainyapun ia tidak bersemangat. Jungkook berulangkali mencoret lukisan dan harus mengganti kanvasnya. Ia tidak bisa konsentrasi. BamBam yang kebetulan duduk di belakangnya ikut frustasi melihat temannya seperti itu. Ia melempar gulungan kertas ke kepala Jungkook namun Jungkook tak menghiraukannya. Ia mengacak rambutnya kemudian membentuk bola kertas sebesar kepalan tangan agar Jungkook menoleh. Sayang bukannya Jungkook yang menoleh justru guru melukis merekalah yang kena. Mukanya memerah seketika karena marah.

"habislah sudah" ujar BamBam pada dirinya sendiri.

Jung sonsaengnim bangkit dari kursinya dan meremas bola kertas tadi.

"KHUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL!" Jung sonsaengnim memanggil nama lengkap BamBam dengan geram.

"m-maaf saem. Tadi saya hanya ingin memanggil Jungkook tapi dia tidak menoleh juga j-jadi.."

"Jeon Jungkook!" panggil Jung sonsaengnim tapi Jungkook tidak menghiraukannya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, memandang kosong pada kanvas di hadapannya. Hal itu membuat Jung sonsaengnim semakin marah dan menggebrak mejanya.

"KHUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL, JEON JUNGKOOK LARI 20 KELILING DI LAPANGAN SEKARAAAAANGG!"

* * *

BamBam dan Jungkook menghempaskan tubuh mereka dibawah pohon rindang di taman sekolah. Nafas mereka masih memburu hasil berlari 20 keliling tadi. Jung sonsaengnim memang bukan main kalau sudah marah. Bahkan kepada murid kesayangannya sendiri seperti Jungkookpun ia tak pernah punya ampun. Jungkook membuka seragam sekolahnya yang dibanjiri oleh keringat menyisakan tank top putih sebagai dalamannya.

Buk.

Seseorang melemparkan botol minum ke dekat Jungkook dan BamBam. Mereka berdua langsung bangkit untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang.

"Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jungkook heran.

"kalian pasti haus kan? minumlah"

"gamsahamnida sunbaenim" BamBam langsung meneguk air minum dari Yoongi karena kerongkongannya yang sudah terasa kering.

"minumlah Jungkook, itu tidak beracun" Yoongi mengeluarkan _eye-smile_ andalannya.

"g-gamsahamnida" walaupun masih bingung dengan kebaikan Yoongi, Jungkook meminum air pemberiannya.

* * *

Jimin mengabsen buku yang ditata rapi di rak buku di ruang bawah tanahnya. Ia mencari-cari sebuah buku lama peninggalan kakeknya. Karena banyak sekali buku tua di ruangan itu jadi menemukan satu buku menjadi tidak mudah. Ia sampai harus mengeluarkan beberapa buku untuk mempermudahnya tapi itu justru membuat pekerjaannya bertambah. Taehyung yang terlentang di sofa berpura-pura tidur karena takut disuruh membantu membereskan buku-buku itu oleh Jimin. Jimin hanya berdecak kesal melihat sahabatnya begitu. Ia sudah sangat biasa melihat sikap Taehyung yang seolah tak perduli seperti itu.

"Ya Taehyung! Apa kau tega melihatku sahabatmu menderita?" Jimin menendang kaki Taehyung yang menggantung di udara karena sofa yang ia tempati tak cukup untuk memuat kakinya yang panjang. Taehyung tak bergeming, ia terus saja melanjutkan tidur pura-puranya.

"anak ini benar-benar"

"baiklah Jimin, jika buku itu sangat berharga bagi kakekmu mungkin ayahmu akan menyimpannya di tempat aman seperti lemari besi mungkin. Bukannya di tempat lembab dan bertikus seperti disini." Taehyung akhirnya buka suara.

"Buku itu berisi sejarah dan rahasia werewolf, tidakkah kau merasa buku itu penting bagimu juga? Hey! Kau benar."

Jimin meninggalkan Taehyung yang bertanya-tanya bagian mana dari ucapannya yang menurut Jimin benar.

Dua menit kemudian Jimin kembali membawa buku tebal berwarna coklat tua dengan gambar akar pohon sebagai sampulnya. Walaupun buku ini sudah tua tapi kondisinya masih sangat bagus. Ayah Jimin benar-benar merawatnya dengan baik. Jimin menjilat jarinya dan membuka halaman demi halaman untuk mencari sesuatu yang ingin diketahuinya.

"hey Jimin, aku kira kau tidak sebodoh itu. Disana ada daftar isi kenapa kau harus membuka halaman demi halaman padahal buku itu tebalnya ribuan halaman."

"aaahhh itulah gunanya sahabat Taehyung, kau melengkapi segala kebodohan yang ada pada diriku" Taehyung hanya berdecak.

Jimin kembali fokus pada bukunya. ia mengamati setiap kalimat-kalimat penting yang ada disana. kadang ia harus membaca berkali-kali jika ada kalimat yang menurutnya ganjil. Taehyung malas memperhatikan Jimin membaca buku-tua-tebal-menyebalkan itu. Ia kembali memejamkan matanya berharap ia bisa tertidur kali ini.

"ini dia! Benar, benar ini dia jawabannya. Taehyung bangun! Aku tahu jawabannya sekarang"

Taehyung terperanjat dari tidurnya. Jimin benar-benar tak tahu waktu, pikirnya. Baru saja ia akan terlelap jika Jimin tidak berteriak. Ia harap Jimin benar-benar mendapatkan jawabannya kali ini. Jimin memberikan tanda pada beberapa kalimat dengan spidol merahnya.

"oke, kau siap mendengarnya?"

Taehyung menelan ludahnya, mengangguk ragu. Hatinya belum siap tapi bagaimanapun juga ia harus tahu kebenarannya.

"_setiap bayi serigala yang lahir adalah suci bahkan jika ia adalah percampuran sekalipun. Selama ia masih memiliki darah serigala ia selamanya tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga serigala."_

Jimin memberikan jeda diantara kalimatnya. Ia melirik kearah sahabatnya sebelum ia melanjutkan.

"_jika bayi serigala tersebut merupakan percampuran antara manusia dengan werewolf, ia memiliki dua kesempatan yang boleh ditentukan oleh dirinya sendiri. Pertama, tetap menjadi werewolf dan melakukan kewajiban sebagaimana mestinya. Kedua, menjadi manusia seutuhnya, yaitu dengan.."_

Kalimat Jimin menggantung di udara. Ia tak yakin bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"dengan apa?"

"kau yakin ingin mendengarnya? Tapi aku bertaruh ini bukan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu senang."

Taehyung menarik buku dari tangan Jimin. Mencari lanjutan dari kalimat Jimin.

"Gila!" Taehyung berseru tak percaya pada apa yang dibacanya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa.

Jimin merebut bukunya kembali. Ia memilih untuk melewati bagian yang tidak disukai sahabatnya itu dan langsung membaca kalimat penting lainnya.

"_jika ada sedikit saja keinginan seorang werewolf untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya, maka akan ada petunjuk berupa visi yang berkaitan dengan manusia yang akan menjadi takdirnya."_

"apa itu visi?" Jimin bingung sendiri dengan apa yang dibacanya begitupun Taehyung.

-TBC-

* * *

Halo halo maaf ya udah lama banget gak update padahal aku janji bakal rajin update pas libur abisnya kartu modem aku ngeblock

Satu lagi, setelah aku cek lagi ternyata ya ampun karena kecerobohan aku identitas ff-nya kok kacau ya terutama yang chapter 1. Mulai dari judul sampe length ff-nya. Duh maafkan kecerobohan aku ya *bow 90ͦ*

##


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook dan BamBam duduk di kursi taman sekolah, masing-masing sibuk dengan tugas Matematikanya. Sesekali BamBam menggaruk kepalanya atau menghapus tugas yang dikerjakannya dengan kasar. Matematika memang tidak bersahabat baik dengannya. Berbeda dengan BamBam, Jungkook justru terlihat lebih tenang dan bisa dengan mudah mengisi lembar jawabannya. BamBam ingin bertanya pada Jungkook tapi sosok yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Jungkook membuat BamBam mengganti pertanyaannya.

" T-Taehyung sunbaenim, s-sejak kapan ada disitu?"

Jungkook membalikan badannya. Ia tidak tahu harus senang atau kesal saat melihat Taehyung, tapi ia berdiri dan dengan gugup mencoba menyapa. Ia melihat sekeliling tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Jimin yang biasanya selalu menempel kemanapun Taehyung pergi.

"sebaiknya aku pergi." BamBam membawa bukunya lalu meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang masih mematung.

"hyung, kemana saja? Sepertinya kau menghindariku akhir-akhir ini."

Alih-alih menjawab, Taehyung justru menatap mata Jungkook kebingungan.

"ti-tidak. Bukan seperti itu."

Taehyung duduk di kursi yang ditempati BamBam sebelumnya, Jungkook duduk di tempat sebelumnya. Jungkook tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa jadi ia kembali mengerjakan tugas. Bukan berarti ia tak senang dengan keberadaan Taehyung, hanya saja berdua dengannya setelah beberapa hari tidak bertemu Taehyung membuatnya sedikit canggung. Jungkook jadi malu kalau mengingat sikapnya terhadap Jimin kemarin-kemarin. Setiap Jimin masuk toilet ia akan menunggu di depan pintu dan menanyakan keberadaan Taehyung. Bukan apa-apa tapi Jimin juga tiba-tiba susah ditemui, jadi hanya itulah cara agar ia bisa bertanya pada Jimin. sekarang Taehyung berada tepat di hadapannya Jungkook malah sibuk dengan tugasnya seolah tak peduli dengan keberadaan Taehyung.

"kau tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu?" kali ini Taehyung yang pertama membuka pembicaraan. Jungkook yang sebelumnya menyibukan diri dengan tugasnya mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jungkook kebingungan.

"sesuatu? Uhm.. itu.. aku.. uhm.." Jungkook kebingungan menyusun kata-kata. Ribuan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang sebelumnya memenuhi seluruh isi kepalanya tiba-tiba menguap seperti air. Jungkook memutar otaknya mencari cara agar kegugupannya tidak terlihat walau sebenarnya terlihat sangat jelas. "bagaimana denganmu? Apa tidak ada yang kau katakan?" _'Gotcha!' _teriaknyadalam hati. Senjata makan tuan pikirnya. Kini giliran Taehyung yang kebingungan. Tapi raut wajah bingungnya tak bertahan lama. ia segera berdiri dan membalikan badan memunggungi Jungkook yang masih menunggu jawaban. Taehyung memasukan tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan pergi. Jungkook memanggilnya berkali-kali tapi tidak dihiraukannya.

"aku merindukanmu Jeon Jungkook." gumam Taehyung.

Jimin yang menunggu di ujung lapangan kini menghampiri Taehyung, menyampirkan lengannya yang berotot di bahu Taehyung.

"kau harus mengatakan itu di hadapannya." Taehyung mengangguk lemah.

"hyung, apa yang kau tahu tentang visi?" Taehyung duduk di sofa merah muda dengan santai, kaki disilang di ata meja, tangannya memainkan _figurine_ super mario berukuran 10cm. Jin, temannya dari sejak kecil memang terobsesi dengan apapun yang berbau super mario.

"untuk apa kau menanyakan itu?" Jin merebut _figurine_ kesayangannya kemudian duduk bersila di samping Taehyung. Taehyung mendengus kesal. Dibandingkan dengan dirinya sepertinya _figurine _itu lebih berharga bagi Jin.

"penasaran saja."

"hm baiklah. visi adalah saat dimana kau bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Tapi visi hanya terjadi pada werewolf tertentu." Jelas Jin dengan santai. Taehyung terkejut, ia menatap Jin bingung.

"maksudmu seperti tiba-tiba kau dapat melihat suatu kejadian yang ternyata benar-benar AKAN terjadi? Werewolf tertentu? Maksudmu werewolf itu spesial?"

"iya dan tidak. Visi hanya dialami oleh werewolf yang gen manusianya jauh lebih dominan. kau tahu kan werewolf seperti itu bisa berubah jadi manusia seutuhnya asalkan ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Dan ya.. aku dengar visi akan muncul saat werewolf itu berdekatan dengan manusia yang kemungkinan bisa mengubahnya menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Tapi itu tergantung ah.. aku terlalu banyak bicara." Jin meminum _americano_-nya sementara Taehyung menatapnya tak percaya.

"hyung?" Jin masih asyik dengan Americano-nya.

"aku mendapat visi." Lanjutnya.

Kris benar-benar terkejut mendengar pernyatan Taehyung. Ia memuntahkan kembali setengah dari _Americano _yang telah diminumnya ke dalam cangkir. Ia menatap Taehyung tak percaya. Taehyung lebih tidak percaya lagi karena melihat Jin teman baiknya yang tampan dan cinta kebersihan, tolong garis bawahi itu, cin-ta ke-ber-si-han, memuntahkan Americano ke cangkir kopi yang sedang diminumnya sendiri. Saat itu juga Taehyung mengubah pola pikirnya terhadap Jin, Kim Seokjin tidaklah sesempurna yang kau pikirkan.

"j-jadi k-kau me-mendapat visi?" Jin gelagapan.

Taehyung menghela napas panjang.

"ya aku mendapat visi." Jin menepuk bahu Taehyung pelan. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah akan mengatakannya atau tidak, tapi Taehyung perlu tahu tentang ini.

"aku tidak bermaksud menakuti, kau tahu kan aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu. Memang benar kau bisa menjadi manusia tapi kebijakan itu sudah lama dihilangkan. Dulu ada werewolf yang menikah dengan manusia sampai memiliki anak. anak mereka tumbuh menjadi werewolf yang kuat tapi dia memiliki dua kepribadian. Dia merusak tapi disisi lain juga memperbaiki. Dia memangsa dengan liarnya tapi mengasihaninya setelahnya. Pernah suatu ketika ia memangsa seorang wanita yang akan bertemu dengan pacarnya. Ia mengorek dan memakan isi perutnya. setelah sisi baik manusianya muncul ia tersadar dan mengantarkan mayat wanita yang sudah tak memiliki isi perut pada pacarnya. Dia dikenal sebagai werewolf paling kejam. M-maksudku aku tahu kau tidak kejam. Kau berbeda dengannya. Ah tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan tentang ini."

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya prustasi. Jin menyesal harus mengatakannya, tapi Taehyung perlu tahu untuk berjaga-jaga. Jin selalu tahu bahwa gen manusia Taehyung lebih dominan daripada serigala. Ia mengenal Taehyung lebih dari siapapun. Taehyung sudah seperti adik baginya, ia tak tega melihatnya dalam kesulitan. Jin menepuk bahu Taehyung memberikan penguatan.

"ikutilah kata hatimu Tae, apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, aku selalu berada di belakangmu."

Siang berganti malam. Jungkook membuka jendela kamarnya, mempersilahkan udara malam menyerobot masuk kamarnya cukup luas. Ia belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya dari tadi. Pikirannya terlalu memperdulikan hal lain yang menurutnya lebih penting. Sikap Taehyung siang tadi masih membuatnya penasaran. Jungkook kesal karena Taehyung dengan mudahnya datang dan pergi ke dalam kehidupannya. Taehyung adalah lelaki yang sangat aneh dan penuh misteri. Jiwa petualang Jungkook tentu takkan mudah membiarkan rahasia dalam diri Taehyung berlalu begitu saja. Jungkook menyalakan layar ponselnya, ia menatap lukisan wajah seorang yang tak lain adalah Taehyung. Sengaja ia menscan gambarnya sendiri untuk dijadikan _wallpaper_ ponsel. Jungkook mendekap ponsel itu ke pelukannya, menjatuhkan diri ke kasur empuknya, kemudian terlelap.

Saat membuka mata, Jungkook mendapati dirinya terbaring di bangku taman yang biasa dikunjunginya. Jungkook yakin ia sedang bermimpi, jadi ia tidak berniat untuk berteriak minta tolong atau menjerit seperti orang normal terkejut lainnya. Jungkook hendak pulang ke rumah saat tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari balik semak. Jungkook terpaku di tempat, mencoba mendengarkan suara apa yang berada di semak itu. Sesuatu yang menggeram membuatnya terlonjak, terkejut. Bukannya menjauh, ia justru semakin mendekati sumber suara. Jungkook adalah anak yang memiliki penasaran tinggi. Hal ini tentu saja tak mudah dihiraukannya. Ia menyingkap semak yang menghalangi pandangannya. Di baliknya, seekor makhluk besar berbulu tengah bergelung sendirian. Langkahnya semakin mantap.

"halo kawan!" makhluk besar berbulu itu memalingkan wajahnya pada Jungkook. Entah khalayan Jungkook atau bukan, tapi baginya makhluk itu tampak tengah menangis. Di pelupuk matanya terdapat kristal-kristla bening yang tertahan untuk jatuh. Makhluk-yang ternyata sebuah serigala itu bahkan tidak tampak berbahaya sedikitpun. Jungkook mendekatinya, mengelus bulu-bulunya yang lebat.

"ada apa? Kenapa kau sendirian?" jungkook terus mengelusi bulunya sayang. Jungkook tahu hewan itu tak akan mengatakan apa-apa. Apa yang Jungkook harapkan darinya. Jungkook memeluk serigala itu untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jungkook, seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana berdehem. Wajahnya samar karena berada dalam kegelapan. Wajahnya cukup bisa dikenali saat ia maju beberapa langkah. Fitur wajahnya memang tampak tak asing di mata Jungkook, walaupun begitu ia tetap tak mengenalinya.

"kau siapa?" Jungkook mengampiri laki-laki itu.

"itu tidak penting" Laki-laki itu memberi jeda pada kalimatnya "kuharap kau adalah orang yang tepat untuk anakku" lelaki itu memudar menjadi serbuk keemasan dan sirna. Jungkook kebingungan. Ia melangkah mundur, kembali ke tempat dimana serigala itu berada, tapi tak ada apa-apa lagi disana. Gelungan besar berbulu itu telah hilang. Ia mengedarkan pandanganke sekeliling. Bayangan dua orang laki-laki tampak masuk ke dalam hutan yang gelap dan menyeramkan. Kini hanya ada dirinya sendiri, berteriak dalam kesunyian. Jungkook memejamkan matanya erat hingga ia mendapati dirinya telah berada di tempat semula,kamar. Badannya bermandikan keringat.

"mimpi buruk Kookie?"

Yoongi berdiri di samping lemari, melipat tangan di dada sambil mengunyah permen karet. Mulanya Jungkook hanya mengangguk lemah sebelum ia sadar bagaimana Yoongi bisa masuk ke kamarnya.

"ibumu bilang kau ada di kamar dan aku diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarmu. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang tidur, maaf." Yoongi duduk di samping Jungkook. Jungkook yang terkejut masih mengangguk lemah.

"sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu ke pesta."

"pesta"


	5. Chapter 5

"Taehyung ayo bangun!"

Jimin mengguncang-guncang tubuh Taehyung yang terbaring di kasurnya. Taehyung tak jauh beda dengan mayat jika sudah tertidur. Takkan mudah menggunakannya walau Jimin menggunakan pengeras suara dengan volume yang diatur penuh sekalipun.

"Cepat bangun tukang tidur. Bahkan di situasi seperti inipun kau bisa tidur pulas"

Jimin melemparkan sebuah bantal tepat di wajah Taehyung. Tak ada reaksi. Jika sudah seperti ini Jimin terkadang mempertanyakan kepemilikan rumahnya. Dibandingkan dirinya Taehyung bahkan terlihat lebih nyaman berada di rumah Jimin.

"sudah kubilang. Percuma saja membangunkan anak ini. Ia takkan bangun sekalipun rumah ini kebakaran."

"hey pendek, dimana rasa hormatmu? Dia adalah ketua bangsa kami."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya pada salah satu pria yang berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggunya membangunkan Taehyung.

"tidak apa-apa Hoseok bagaimanapun dia adalah sahabat keponakanku. Dan kakeknya telah berjasa besar bagi bangsa kita."

Pria yang dipanggil Hoseok tampak kesal. ia menatap Jimin geram karena mengolok-oloknya dengan menjulurkan lidah. Sang ketua, yang tak lain adalah Kris maju selangkah mendekati Jimin. Takut mendapat hukuman karena tak bersikap sopan, Jimin hanya menundukan kepalanya saat Kris mendekat.

"tolong sampaikan pada Taehyung untuk mampir ke rumahku besok malam. Ada beberapa hal penting yang perlu kusampaikan secara pribadi jadi pastikan Taehyung untuk datang."

Alih-alih menjawab, Jimin hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seolah terhipnotis.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

* * *

Taehyung terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya karena perutnya terus saja berbunyi minta diisi. Ia bangun dari kasur dan melihat Jimin duduk di kursi dengan tangan disilangkan. Wajahnya tampak kesal entah kenapa.

"Ternyata pangeran sudah bangun ya?"

Tanya Jimin sarkastik. Taehyung yang masih berusaha mengusir rasa pusingnya tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang telah dilewatkannya jika Jimin sudah bersikap seperti ini. Taehyung turun dari kasur dan duduk di samping sahabatnya.

"kenapa? sesuatu terjadi?"

Jimin menghela nafas. Ia bersandar pada sandaran kursi kemudian mulai menceritakan segala yang terjadi.

"hanya itu? Karena itu kau cemberut seperti ini?"

Jimin menatap Taehyung kesal. Tapi kekesalannya bukan ditujukan pada Taehyung.

"tadi siang saat aku akan pergi untuk memberi makan kelinciku. Kelinciku.. kelinci kesayanganku.. aku menemukannya sudah tak bernyawa. Perutnya dicanik-cabik hewan buas."

Jimin mulai menangis. Taehyung menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Hoseok.. aku yakin laki-laki berengsek itu yang melakukannya."

Tangisnya semakin kencang saat ia menyebut nama Hoseok. Hoseok dan Jimin memang tidak pernah akur sejak dulu. Tak ada yang tahu kenapa mereka seperti itu. Tapi yang pasti semua ini dimulai dari Hoseok yang sangat senang menggoda Jimin. Taehyung juga tak bisa menyalahkan Hoseok karena Jimin memang menggemaskan. Taehyung pikir mungkin Hoseok juga ingin dekat dengan Jimin sama sepertinya, hanya saja ia tak tahu menepuk-nepuk punggung Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah biar kubelikan yang baru."

Jimin melepaskan dirinya dari Taehyung. Mata kecilnya yang membengkak karena menangis memelototi Taehyung tak percaya.

"bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan itu? Kelinciku takkan pernah tergantikan."

"Ya ya tak tergantikan."

Taehyung memutar bola matanya bosan. Takkan pernah tergantikan adalah kata yang selalu Jimin ucapkan setiap kali barang atau hewan kesayangannya mati. Tapi ketika Taehyung membelikannya yang baru, Jimin akan dengan mudah melupakan yang-takkan-pernah-tergantikannya itu. Perut Taehyung kembali berbunyi. Jimin memukul lengannya karena bisa-bisanya ia lapar disaat sahabatnya sedih seperti itu. Taehyung hanya nyengir malu karena keributan yang ditimbulkan perutnya.

"Baiklah akan kubelikan daging segar dari supermarket asal kau janji membelikanku kelinci yang baru."

Kini giliran Taehyung yang menatapnya tak percaya. Taehyung baru membuka mulutnya untuk protes tapi Jimin menyelanya.

"Jangan berani-berani protes atau kau akan mati kelaparan."

Dengan begitu Taehyung menutup rapat mulutnya.

* * *

Yoongi memandang sebuah rumah dua lantai yang diyakininya sebagai rumah Jungkook. Sudah cukup larut tapi jendela kamar di lantai dua tampak terbuka. Secepat kilat Yoongi melompat ke lantai dua rumah tersebut. Ia mengintip dari jendela yang terbuka itu dengan hati-hati. Dari sana, Yoongi melihat Jungkook terbaring di kasurnya. Hati-hati Yoongi masuk ke kamarnya lewat jendela. Ia memperhatikan Jungkook yang tampak gelisah dalam tidurnya. Mungkin ia mimpi buruk, pikir Yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam di sudut ruangan, memperhatikannya.

'anak ini memang manis dan lugu. Tak heran jika Taehyung menyukainya'

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. Demi membalas Taehyung ia tak tak boleh punya pemikiran seperti itu. Tak boleh ada rasa belas kasih karena ia adalah manusia serigala. Ia kembali mengingat bagaimana Taehyung selalu membuatnya tampak rendah di mata orang lain. Ia ingat perburuan pertamanya. Ia ingat betapa ia takut bahkan hanya memburu seekor kelinci. Bukan takut yang seperti itu, Yoongi hanya tak tega. Tapi di perburuan pertamanya Taehyung justru bisa memburu seekor rusa jantan dengan mudahnya. Taehyung dipuja dan dipuji oleh banyak orang sedangkan ia tak mendapat apa-apa. Taehyung selalu menang dalam berbagai hal. Oleh karena itu Taehyung menjadi anak kesayangan kakek mereka. Ya, Yoongi dan Taehyung memiliki hubungan saudara karena ayah mereka adalah adik-kakak. Tapi karena selalu dibanding-bandingkan, Yoongi jadi tak tahan dan memilih untuk tidak berteman akrab dengan Taehyung. Selain itu, kekuasaan werewolves akan jatuh ke tangan mereka setelah Kris lengser. Oleh karena itu mereka adalah rival, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Suga.

Jungkook mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kegelisahan masih saja terlihat di wajahnya. Jungkook memejamkan matanya kuat dan ia pun terbangun. Ia bermandikan keringat akibat mimpi yang dialaminya. Sadar Jungkook sudah bangun, Yoongi segera menyapanya.

"mimpi buruk Kookie?"

Jungkook hanya menganggukan kepalanya lemah. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari keberadaan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba. Yoongi melipat tangannya di dada dan kembali mengunyah permen karet yang telah ia lupakan beberapa saat yang lalu. Jungkook menggosok matanya, kemudian tiba-tiba tersentak dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Y-Y-Yoongi hyung? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"

"Ibumu bilang kau ada di kamar dan aku diperbolehkan masuk ke kamarmu. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang tidur, maaf." Yoongi duduk di samping Jungkook. Jungkook yang terkejut hanya mengangguk lemah.

"sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk mengajakmu ke pesta"

Yoongi menyunggingkan seulas senyum yang membentuk bulan sabit yang sangat manis.

"pesta?" Jungkook menguap saat mengatakannya sehingga matanya jadi berair. Tanpa izin si empunya Yoongi mengelap air mata yang menggenang di sudut mata Jungkook. Jungkook terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya sehingga ia buru-buru menepis tangan Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum.

"maaf. Aku hanya.."

"tidak hyung. A-aku aku yang harus minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar. Aku hanya terkejut. Maafkan aku."

Yoongi tertawa kecil. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Jungkook bisa menjadi begitu lucu saat merasa bersalah. Tapi pemikirannya untuk membalas dendam pada Taehyung muncul kembali. Ia tak seharusnya mengagumi orang yang disukai Taehyung kan? Ini tidak benar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat untuk mengusir pemikirannya tentang Jungkook.

"Ada apa hyung?"

Jungkook bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa. Oh ya tentang pesta, itu adalah pesta ulang tahun kerabatku. Aku harus mengajak seseorang tapi aku tidak punya orang lain untuk diajak. Jadi kau mau kan? Ah tidak. Kau harus mau. Aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya lewat pesan. Aku pergi dulu."

Yoongi bertingkah seperti orang kikuk. Ia berjalan menuju jendela kamar Jungkook yang terbuka. Jika saja Jungkook tak mengingatnya tentang arah pintu, ia mungkin akan lupa kalau Jungkook tidak tahu ia masuk lewat jendela. Ingin bersikap sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, Jungkook mengantar Yoongi sampai ke depan rumah.

"sebentar hyung!" Jungkook menghentikan langkah Yoongi. Ia melepas hoodie yang dipakainya dan memberikannya pada Yoongi.

"bisa masuk angin kalau keluyuran malam-malam dengan kaos saja."

Jungkook nyengir menunjukan gigi kelincinya yang lucu. Sebelum Yoongi sempat menolak Jungkook sudah menutup pintunya. Tak lupa ia meneriakan ucapan selamat malam dan hati-hati di jalan untuk Yoongi. Untuk beberapa saat Yoongi hanya berdiri disana, mempertimbangkan apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan hoodie itu. Ia tidak begitu membutuhkannya, tubuhnya sudah hangat. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memakainya juga.

* * *

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah rumah besar yang terletak di tengah-tengah hutan. Perkataan Jimin membuatnya ragu untuk masuk lebih jauh. Jimin mengatakan bahwa ia perasaannya tidak enak. Ia bahkan memaksa untuk ikut dengan Taehyung walaupun ia tahu akan bertemu dengan orang yang paling dibencinya, Hoseok. Kalaupun apa yang dirasakan Jimin benar adanya, ia tentu tidak mau sahabatnya berada dalam masalah. Untungnya setelah dirayu dengan ini dan itu Taehyung bisa meyakinkan Jimin untuk menunggunya di rumah. Setelah menyapa beberapa temannya yang bekerja untuk Kris, Taehyung langsung pergi menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berhiaskan ukiran naga. Di ruangan tersebut Kris dan Hoseok tengah duduk santai di sofa. Kris memberikan isyarat pada Hoseok untuk meninggalkan ruangan saat ia melihat Taehyung.

"Selamat datang keponakanku. Sudah lama sekali sejak terkahir kali kau berkunjung."

Kris merentangkan tangannya untuk memberikan sebuah pelukan, tapi Taehyung tak menghiraukannya. Tanpa perintah ia langsung duduk di sofa dengan nyaman. Kris tampak kesal tapi tak berbuat apa-apa. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin keponakannya itu.

"jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Kris mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum mulai bicara.

"ini tentang penobatanmu sebagai penggantiku."

Mata Taehyung melebar. Ia tidak tahu jika Kris akan menyerahkan kekuasaannya secepat ini.

"apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau memilihku? Aku.. aku tidak bisa."

Kris tersenyum seolah sudah menduga jika jawaban Taehyung akan seperti ini.

"tidak bisa? Apa karena anak manusia itu?"

Taehyung mengepalkan tinjunya. Taehyung mungkin akan melayangkan tinjunya ia lepas kendali.

"kenapa? kenapa kau memata-mataiku?"

"karena kau bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. kau adalah penerusku. Kau tidak boleh kehilangan fokus hanya karena manusia itu. Mereka hanya makhluk lemah. Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai mereka?"

Taehyung melepaskan kepalannya. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Suka? Bagaimana Kris bisa mengatakan hal itu jika Taehyung sendiri tak yakin dengan apa yang dirasakannya.

"jadi Taehyung tolong jauhi anak itu mulai dari sekarang. Aku akan segera memberikan kekuasanmu jadi berhentilah bermimpi untuk menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Dia.. tak mungkin mau menerima keadaanmu. Kita ini buas dan mereka-"

"Hyung gawat"

Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul mendorong pintu dengan ukiran naga itu dan menginterupsi Kris dan Taehyung. Wajahnya dihiasi rasa panik, itu berarti keadaannya memang benar-benar gawat.

"Y-Yoongi dia.. anak manusia itu.." Hoseok ragu mengatakannya, ia melirik Taehyung tapi segera berpaling pada Kris. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Taehyung tahu pasti anak manusia yang dimaksud adalah Jungkook. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat biasa Yoongi berkumpul bersama gerombolannya. Taehyung tak menghiraukan Kris yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"awas saja jika kau berani menyentuhnya."

* * *

Jungkook mengamati rumah kosong yang sering dilewatinya setiap ulang sekolah. ia tak mengerti kenapa mereka mengadakan pesta di tempat seperti itu. Berkali-kali Jungkook memeriksa alamat rumah tersebut dengan alamat yang diberikan Yoongi. Sama. Memang disana. Tapi tidak ada aktivitas yang menunjukan ada sebuah pesta sedang digelar disana. Atau setidaknya Jungkook harap ada sebuah papan tanda bertuliskan 'DISINI SEDANG DIGELAR PESTA ULANG TAHUN' atau semacamnya. Rumah itu tampak sunyi dan gelap. Jungkook pikir mungkin konsep ulangtahunnya adalah halloween. Jungkook takut jika ia salah kostum, tapi Yoongi tak mengatakan apapun di pesan. Dengan ragu Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya.

Saat Jungkook mulai masuk ke rumah itu, ia tak menemukan apapun selain beberapa kecoa yang berlarian. Ia pernah masuk ke tempat itu sekali, ia tak tahu jika ia akan masuk lagi ke tempat seperti itu.

"hyung? Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook memanggil nama Yoongi berkali-kali. Tak ada jawaban. Ia pikir mungkin Yoongi hanya mengerjainya jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang. Tepat saat Jungkook membalikan badannya, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Jungkook dengan insting petarungnya langsung menarik tangan tersebut dan membanting orang itu ke depan. Laki-laki mengerang kesakitan. Jungkook menyalakan ponselnya untuk melihat wajah laki-laki yang telah dibantingnya.

"Astaga! Yoongi hyung?"

Sadar melukai orang yang salah, Jungkook buru-buru membantunya bangun. Perasaannya campuraduk antara merasa bersalah, kesal, dan panik. Ia mendudukan Yoongi di sofa usang yang ada di rumah itu.

"tidak kusangka kau ternyata kuat juga."

Jungkook pernah belajar tekwondo saat kecil, walaupun sudah cukup lama ia masih ingat beberapa teknik. Entah itu pujian atau ejekan, tapi Yoongi berhasil membuatnya tersipu malu. Jungkook berkali-kali minta maaf, ia benar-benar menyesal. Yoongi tersenyum tipis sangat tipis hingga Jungkook tak menyadarinya.

Setelah meyakinkan Jungkook ia baik-baik saja. Yoongi mengajak Jungkook ke lantai dua dimana semua orang berkumpul. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Jungkook mengikutinya. Di ruangan itu Jungkook disambut oleh teman-teman Yoongi, jumlahnya sekitar 10 orang. Ruangan itu gelap dan lembab, tak ada barang apapun, hanya sebuah ruangan luas yang diisi oleh teman-teman Yoongi. Ada beberapa lilin dinyalakan, satu ditengah ruangan dan sisanya di sudut-sudut. Jungkook sadar walaupun terdapat lilin, tak ada kue ulang tahun disana. Jungkook melihat wajah teman Yoongi satu per satu. Mereka tampak menyeramkan dan kelaparan. Cara mereka menatap Jungkook seakan-akan ia adalah makanan terlezat yang pernah mereka lihat. Jika saja mereka membuka mulut, air liur mereka sudah banyak menetes saat melihatnya. Jungkook menarik lengan Yoongi, tapi Yoongi hanya membelakanginya.

"Pestanya.. apakah pestanya disini?"

Jungkook mengguncang-guncang tangan Yoongi. Wajah teman-teman Yoongi yang menyeramkan membuatnya ketakutan.

"Ya. Pestanya memang disini. Kau kecewa?"

Suara Yoongi berubah menjadi lebih berat dan dingin. Jungkook merasa ada sesuatu yang salah.

"T-tidak. Lalu dimana kue ulang tahunnya? Dan yang ulang tahun? Dan makanan?"

Salah seorang teman Yoongi maju mendekati Jungkook yang gemetaran. Ia membelai rambut Jungkook pelan. Tatapannya begitu menyeramkan hingga tanpa sadar Jungkook menguatkan genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi. Teman Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung dan berbisik di telinganya.

"sayang kau adalah makanannya"

**~TBC~**

Halo readers~

Gimana kabar kalian? ^^

Aku tahu kalian pasti kesel banget sama aku karena lamaaaaa banget update-nya. Ha.. Aku cuma bisa bilang maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Chapter terakhir akan aku upload paling lambat besok. Janji!


	6. Chapter 6

"Hyung gawat"

Hoseok tiba-tiba muncul mendorong pintu dengan ukiran naga itu dan menginterupsi Kris dan Taehyung. Wajahnya dihiasi rasa panik, itu berarti keadaannya memang benar-benar gawat.

"Y-Yoongi dia.. anak manusia itu.." Hoseok ragu mengatakannya, ia melirik Taehyung tapi segera berpaling pada Kris. Tanpa perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, Taehyung tahu pasti anak manusia yang dimaksud adalah Jungkook. Ia berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat biasa Yoongi berkumpul bersama gerombolannya. Taehyung tak menghiraukan Kris yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"awas saja jika kau berani menyentuhnya."

Taehyung pergi lewat jalan pintas di hutan. Beberapa kali ranting-ranting pohon yang kering menggores kaki dan lengannya tapi tak ia perdulikan. Taehyung memikirkan hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi pada Jungkook jika ia terlambat menyelamatkannya. Tepat saat itu tiba-tiba Taehyung merasakan sakit luar biasa di kepalanya. Ia memperlambat langkahnya dan berpegangan pada pohon di sekitar. Sebuah visi kembali muncul. Dalam visi itu Taehyung bisa melihat Jungkook dikelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang tak bisa dikenalinya karena gelap. Jungkook terpojok, ia meronta-ronta dan meneriakan nama Taehyung. Setelah sakit kepalanya membaik, Jungkook kembali berlari menyusuri hutan.

Sampai disana Taehyung langsung mendobrak pintu rumah itu dengan kasar. Sambil meneriakan nama Jungkook, ia berkeliling ke setiap ruangan untuk mencarinya. Sayup-sayup dari lantai atas Taehyung mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil namanya.

* * *

Salah seorang teman Yoongi maju mendekati Jungkook yang gemetaran. Ia membelai rambut Jungkook pelan. Tatapannya begitu menyeramkan hingga tanpa sadar Jungkook menguatkan genggamannya pada lengan Yoongi. Teman Yoongi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung dan berbisik di telinganya.

"sayang kau adalah makanannya"

Dengan canggung Jungkook berusaha tertawa mendengar lelucon teman Yoongi yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Jungkook ingin menijunya di wajah jika saja ia bukan teman Yoongi. Jungkook mengguncang-guncangkan tangan Yoongi untuk meminta penjelasan. Bukannya berbalik, Yoongi justru menepis tangan Jungkook. Yoongi maju selangkah, kemudian berbicara dengan suara yang sangat kecil seolah berbisik. Walau tak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas, Jungkook bisa menangkap satu kata, maaf. Jungkook tak tahu apa maksudnya dan apa yang harus dimaafkan. Setelah itu Yoongi menghilang ke sisi yang tak terjangkau cahaya. Teman-teman Yoongi mulai mendekati Jungkook, menggerayangi tak ramah. Jungkook mundur selangkah demi selangkah hingga akhirnya ia tersudut. Ia berteriak minta tolong, ia juga meminta bantuan Yoongi tapi Yoongi hanya berdiri disana, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Salah seorang dari mereka menerjang Jungkook membuatnya jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ia meraba-raba ke sekitarnya jika ada alat yang bisa digunakan untuk melawan. tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia menemukan sesuatu seperti tongkat. Sekuat tenaga ia memukul orang-orang yang mendekatinya. Tongkat itu cukup berguna hingga Jungkook menyadari bahwa benda yang dipegangnya ternyata bukan tongkat. Itu adalah sebuah benda berwarna putih, itu adalah tulang. Tulang itu mengeluarkan bau busuk khas bangkai yang Jungkook duga masih terbilang baru. Jungkook merasakan mual yang tak tertahankan. Entah itu makhluk apa tapi Taehyung merasakan perasaan takut yang luar biasa. Ia baru sadar kenapa teman-teman Yoongi menatapnya seperti orang lapar, dan kenapa ia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah makanannya. Ia dibawa kesini untuk dijadikan makanan. Mereka memang akan memakannya. Jungkook menatap ke arah Yoongi, menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Yoongi membohonginya padahal Jungkook sangat mempercayainya. Ia bahkan tega memberikannya pada entah-kanibal-atau-apa untuk dijadikan makanan.

Saat Jungkook sedang lengah, seorang dari mereka maju kembali. Ia menarik lengan baju Jungkook hingga robek. Jungkook yang terkejut spontan memukulnya tepat di kepala. Jungkook merasakan perih di tempat ia merobek baju Jungkook. Ia menyentuh lengannya dan merasakan darah membasahi tangannya. Jungkook tahu betul mereka tidak membawa senjata apapun, jadi Jungkook berasumsi bahwa yang melukainya adalah kuku mereka. Tapi pertanyaannya, setajam apa kuku mereka hingga bisa melukai Jungkook seperti itu? Jungkook tidak bisa bertahan melawan 10 orang laki-laki berkuku tajam ini. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Taehyung, laki-laki berdarah dingin yang selalu ada setiap kali ia dalam kesulitan. Jungkook tahu Taehyung mungkin saja tak bisa menolongnya kali ini tapi ia tetpa berusaha. Sekuat tenaga Jungkook meneriakan nama Taehyung berkali-kali.

* * *

"Taehyung! Keluarlah! Taehyung! Taehyung!"

Buk buk buk.

Seseorang mengetuk atau bisa dikatakan memukul jendela kamar Jimin dengan kasar. Jimin membuka gordennya dengan kasar. Ia berkacak pinggal, kesal karena seseorang telah mengganggu tidurnya yang nyaman. Di balkon seseorang memakai kaos super mario yang tak lain adalah Jin mengetuk jendela Jimin. Saat melihat wajah Jin dihiasi rasa panik yang berlebihan, saat itu ia tahu ada sesuatu yang gawat. Buru-buru Jimin membuka jendelanya.

"Ada apa?" Jimin memegang tangan Jin untuk menenangkannya.

"Taehyung.. Dimana dia? Jungkook.."nafas Jin terengah-engah akibat berlari.

"Taehyung sudah pergi menemui Kris. Ada apa dengan Jungkook?"

Jin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlambat dan menceritakan semuanya pada Jimin. Setelah itu keduanya segera pergi menuju ke tempat Taehyung berada.

* * *

Taehyung berlari menuju sumber suara. Ia mendobrak pintu yang terkunci rapat dari dalam. Di ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya lilim itu itu, ia mendapati segerombolan werewolves mengerubungi sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang yang Taehyung yakini adalah Jungkook. Mata Taehyung menyala karena marah. Ia menarik satu per satu gerombolan itu, membanting dan memukulnya. Tak sulit baginya karena mereka bukanlah tandingannya. Bagi Taehyung gerombolan itu hanyalah werewolves kelas rendahan yang kelaparan. Setelah membereskan kelima belas makhluk itu, disanalah Jungkook, terpojok di ruangan tua dan gelap. Lengan kanannya berdarah, wajahnya pucah dan penuh ketakutan. Untuk sesaat keduanya hanya berdiri di tempat, saling memandang.

Yoongi yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari tempat yang terjangkau cahaya bertepuk tangan. Pandangan Taehyung dan Jungkook mengarah kepadanya. Taehyung tidak sadar jika Yoongi ada disana sejak tadi. Dalam sekejap mata Taehyung sudah menariknya ke tengah. Taehyung menarik kerah bajunya sehingga membuat Yoongi kesulitan untuk bernafas. Yoongi mencengkran kuat tangan Taehyung sehingga Taehyung melepaskan genggamannya pada kerah Yoongi.

"sudah kubilang jangan pernah menyentuhnya. Kenapa kau masih saja melakukannya?"

Tehyung dan Yoongi berbagi tatapan kebencian. Jungkook tidak mengerti apa-apa jadi ia hanya bisa diam di tempat. Ia menekan kuat lengannya yang terluka agar tidak mengeluarkan banyak darah. Yoongi melirik ke arah Jungkook dan menunjukan seringainya yang khas. Jungkook melihat Yoongi tepat di matanya berusaha melakukan kontak lewat matanya untuk menanyakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tapi Yoongi membuang wajahnya. Jungkook bangun dan berjalan Taehyung dan Yoongi.

Tapi sebelum ia mencapai keduanya, Yoongi sudah menerjang Taehyung lebih dulu. Taehyung mendarat di punggungnya dengan Yoongi di atasnya. Yoongi mengangkat tangan kanannya ke udara hendak menampar Taehyung. Tapi saat Jungkook melihat tangannya, ia melihat bahwa tangan Yoongi tidak secantik sebelumnya. Kuku-kuku jarinya panjang dan tajam seperti hewan buas. Jungkook mundur satu langkah. Ia memejamkan matanya sekejap hanya untuk memastikan jika apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah benar. Tapi saat ia membuka matanya Yoongi dan Taehyung hilang entah kemana. Di hadapannya hanya ada dua serigala dengan ukuran yang tak biasa sedang berkelahi, saling menggigit dan mencakar dan sekitar 15 ekor serigala berukuran lebih kecil di sekeliling mereka. Tubuh Jungkook melemah, ia ambruk ke lantai. Dengan lemah ia memanggil-manggil nama Taehyung dan Yoongi tapi ada yang menjawab. Yang ada hanya geraman dan erangan serigala.

Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat ceritanya temannya, BamBam. Ia menceritakan tentang bagaimana Seoul dihuni oleh manusia serigala yang berbaur dengan manusia. Ia ingat kalau BamBam selalu memperingatkannya untuk tidak keluar saat purnama tiba. BamBam bilang manusia serigala itu akan beruba pada bentuk serigalanya saat purnama. Awalnya ia tak percaya, tapi saat ia bertanya pada setiap orang di kelasnya, semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama. Ia juga mengingat bagaimana BamBam selalu curiga terhadap anggota XOXO dan mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri mereka. Bukannya Jungkook tak merasakannya. Ia juga merasa kalau mereka berbeda tapi ia tak tahu apa.

Jungkook merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku. Jungkook mengeluarkannya dan melihat satu pesan di ponselnya.

_**BamBam:**_

"_Maaf terlambat mengingatkanmu. Malam ini purnama. Jangan keluar rumah!"_

Jungkook kembali melihat dua serigala yang sedang beradu ketajaman taring di hadapannya. Kuku tajam Yoongi tadi juga dimiliki oleh gerombolan temannya yang menyerang Jungkook. Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

'apa mungkin orang-orang ini adalah manusia serigala? Kalau begitu, dua serigala di hadapanku ini adalah-'

Jungkook terhanyut dalam lamunannya. Ia bahkan tak sadar saat seekor serigala yang berukuran kecil menerjangnya. Tapi sebelum serigala itu sempat menggigitnya, salah satu serigala besar membanting serigala yang lebih kecil. Menunjukan kesetiakawanannya, 14 serigala lainnya mulai menyerang serigala yang telah menolong Jungkook. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari serigala besar yang satunya. Ia melihat serigala itu di belakang serigala lainnya. Tapi serigala itu hanya diam. Jika Jungkook perhatikan matanya tidak terlihat normal. Ada sesuatu yang mengahalangi matanya tapi Jungkook tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Kemudian ia kembali melihat ke arah serigala besar yang tengah diserang. Serigala itu tampak kewalahan.

Jungkook ketakutan. Ia ingin menjerit untuk minta pertolongan, tapi tidak mungkin. tidak akan ada yang menolongnya. Dalam hati ia terus memanjatkan doa-doa agar diberi pertolongan. Sepertinya Tuhan menjawab doanya. Dari pintu masuk muncullah Jimin yang menunggangi seekor serigala besar lainnya bertingkah seolah sedang menunggangi kuda rodeo. Jungkook tidak tahu jika keberadaan Jimin bisa membantu tapi setidaknya ia memiliki teman manusia disana saat itu.

"SEMUANYA HENTIKAN!"

Semua serigala tak berkutik. Jimin turun dari serigala rodeonya dan berkacak pinggang seolah menunjukan dialah bosnya. Di belakangnya, seorang pria tampan bertubuh jangkung dan seekor serigala mengikutinya. Semua serigala yang ada di ruangan membuat gerakan seperti melakukan penghormatan saat melihat pria tampan itu. Auranya yang tampak seperti pangeran-pangeran dalam dongeng membuat Jungkook tanpa sadar juga ikut memberikan penghormatan. Dan seketika aura di ruangan tersebut berubah menjadi sakral.

"Ahh.. sekarang kau tahu siapa bosnya."

Jimin membual. Ia membuat suasana yang sakral menjadi hancur dalam sekejap. Ia tak sadar kalau yang dihormati oleh para serigala ini adalah pria tampan yang ada di belakangnya. Pria tampan itu menepuk bahu Jimin, memberi isyarat untuk menyuruhnya menolong Jungkook. Jimin merasa kikuk dan malu, lalu ia menghampiri Jungkook yang sudah melemah.

"Hoseok kau urus gerombolan ini. Aku harus mengurus dulu kedua keponakanku."

Pria tampan itu memberi perintah pada serigala yang mengikutinya di belakang, dalam sekejap serigala itu kemudian berubah ke dalam wujud manusia. Mata Jungkook membesar, tak percaya dengan apa yng dilihatnya. Jimin yang ada di sampingnya menepuk punggung Jungkook untuk meyakinkan bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Setelah semua serigala yang berukuran kecil keluar, dua dari tiga serigala besar juga berubah wujud menjadi manusia. Salah satunya menjadi Yoongi dan yang lainnya menjadi seorang pria tampan yang tak dikenal Jungkook.

"Y-Y-Yoongi hyung?"

Jungkook terbata. Yoongi tak berani menatapnya tapi ia mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Seekor serigala lagi tampak ragu. Ia berkali-kali melirik ke arah Jungkook dan Jimin. Jika dugaannya benar, maka serigala itu seharusnya Taehyung.

"Tidak apa-apa Tae. Berubahlah ke dalam wujud manusia. kita harus menyelesaikan sesuatu disini sekarang."

Pria tampan yang berubah bersamaan dengan Yoongi berbicara. Jungkook melirik ke arah serigala itu, mengantisipasi perubahannya. Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya untuk memberikan dukungan. Serigala itu kemudian berubah menjadi sosok Taehyung yang dikenalnya.

"Pertam-tama biarkan aku memperkenalkan diri padamu Jeon Jungkook. Aku adalah Kris. Ketua dari bangsa werewolves dan paman dari kedua anak ini."

Jungkook terkejut saat Kris menunjuk Yoongi dan Taehyung.

"Kami.. yah.. kami adalah werewolves. Manusia serigala. Maaf karena kau harus mengetahuinya dengan cara seperti ini. Dan aku juga minta maaf karena salah keponakanku membuatmu terjebak dalam situasi ini."

Kris melirik ke arah Taehyung.

"Taehyung aku juga minta maaf karena aku meminta Jin untuk membohongimu karena aku tahu kau pasti lebih memilih bertanya pada Jin dibanding aku. Jadi aku memaksanya untuk mengatakan hubunganmu dengan anak ini mungkin akan membuatmu berbahaya. Sebenarnya itu tidak benar. Aku hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau adalah penerusku."

Taehyung maju lebih dekat pada Kris.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal itu. Yang inginkan hanyalah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Aku-"

"Jungkook! Jungkook!"

Jungkook kehilangan kesadarannya. Luka di tangannya memang kecil, tapi dalam. Jungkook telah mengeluarkan banyak darah selama pembicaraan ini berlangsung. Taehyung cepat-cepat menghampirinya.

"cepat bawa dia ke rumah sakit."

* * *

Sudah satu bulan sejak kejadian di malam bulan purnama itu. Jungkook bisa selamat karena Taehyung menyelamatkannya. Ia juga membawanya ke rumahsakit saat Jungkook kehilangan kesadaran karena mengeluarkan banyak darah. Tapi sudah satu bulan pula Taehyung tak ada kabar. Menurut Jimin, setelah memastikan Jungkook baik-baik saja, Taehyung menghilang entah kemana. Ia bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun mengabari Jimin, sahabatnya sendiri. Yoongi yang sangat ingin mengalahkan Taehyung akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Kris akan menyerahkan kepemimpinannya pada Yoongi asalkan Yoongi mau berubah. Yoongi diberi waktu untuk menunjukan perubahannya. Yoongi juga menjalani karantina demi menjadi pengganti Kris nantinya.

Meskipun akhirnya ia tahu rahasia tentang werewolves yang ada disini, Jungkook tak pernah memberitahukan siapapun. Ia tak ingin membuat seisi sekoalh ricuh. Lagipula Jungkook sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Kris selaku ketua bangsa werewolves. Jungkook yakin mereka akan lebih bijak lagi dalam memilih mangsanya. Sama seperti Jimin, kini Jungkook diharamkan untuk diburu. Jungkook cukup lega dengan hal itu, tapi di satu sisi ia merasakan kekosongan yang luar biasa dalam hatinya.

Jungkook teringat seseorang yang ada dalam mimpinya. Orang yang begutu mirip dengan Taehyung-ayahnya. Kini ia tahu kalau orang dan serigala yang ada dalam mimpinya adalah Taehyung. Jimin menceritakan semuanya. Jimin mengatakan betapa Taehyung ingin menjadi manusia dan Jungook lah satu-satunya yang bisa menolongnya. Jungkook tidak tahu bagaimana hal itu bekerja, toh ia belum mencobanya.

Terlalu banyak pikiran hanya membuat otak Jungkook stres. Seperti biasa ia duduk di bangku taman dekat rumahnya, memasang headset di kedua telinganya. Diputarnya lagu ballad dari artis favoritnya. Mendengarkan lagu cinta membuatnya merosot di bangku taman tersebut.

"cinta sejati itu menerimanya apa adanya"

Jungkook mengulang sebaris lirik dari lagu yang didengarkannya.

"untuk pertama kalinya aku mencintai tapi aku ditinggalkan. Hah bodoh!"

Jungkook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Topik tentang cinta selalu membuatnya frustai akhir-akhir ini.

"apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam?"

Seseorang entah sejak kapan berada di hadapan Jungkook menatapnya heran. Kulitnya yang pucat menunjukan kalau ia jarang terkena sinar matahari. Jungkook melepas headsetnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya melebar dan wajah muramnya berubah jadi lebih ceria, sedikit. Ia hampir melompat dari tempat duduknya saat ia melihat orang itu.

"Yoongi hyung? Kenapa kau- eh maksudku bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yoongi tersenyum lebar dimana disini ia terlihat aneh karena Yoongi tak pernah seperti ini. Di tangannya ia membawa sesuatu abu yang dilipatnya dengan rapi. Yoongi duduk di samping Jungkook dan menyerahkan lipatan warna abu tersebut. Jungkook membuka lipatan yang tampak tak asing baginya. Jungkook mngernyitkan dahinya saat ia membuka lipatan yang ternyata adalah hoodie miliknya yang dulu ia pinjamkan pada Yoongi.

"terimakasih. Aku sudah mencuci, menyetrika, dan memberikan parfum. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Jungkook melakukan sesuatu yang tak pernah diduga Yoongi-memeluknya.

"kau menjaganya dengan baik. Jadi tolong simpan ini untukku sebagai tanda terimakasih."

Jungkook memberikan kembalinya hoodie-nya pada Yoongi. Ia tidak menyimpan rasa dendam ataupun benci pada Yoongi. Baginya yang telah dilakukan Yoongi hanyalah khilaf. Yoongi hanya terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa iri pada Taehyung yang tak pernah berniat untuk menyainginya. Buktinya Taehyung lebih memilih pergi daripada harus berselisih dengan Yoongi tentang kekuasaan. Jungkook tahu betul kalau Yoongi sebenarnya orang baik. Awalnya setelah kejadian itu, Yoongi juga malu untuk menemui Jungkook, tapi setelah diyakinkan bahwa Jungkook tidak membencinya akhirnya ia mau kembali menemui Jungkook dan berteman seperti sebelumnya.

Yoongi membawa kembali hoodie itu. Wajahnya yang pucat tampak perona. Jungkook menggodanya dengan mengatakan bahwa Ia akhirnya hidup kembali. Yoongi terlalu malu untuk tinggal berlama-lama disana. Ia bisa mati karena malu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Dan akhirnya Jungkook sendiri lagi. Jungkook melanjutkan kegalauannya. Ia memasang headset-nya dan memutar kembali lagu ballad yang sempat terhenti karena kehadiran Yoongi. Jungkook mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas bangku dan memeluk lututnya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya dan tanpa alasan mulai menangis.

"apakah lagunya sesedih itu sampai-sampai kau menangis seperti ini?"

Seseorang duduk di samping Jungkook dan melepas satu headset-nya. Jungkook yakin itu Yoongi. Ia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati karena tampak menyedihkan di hadapan Yoongi. Padahal tadi sebelum Yoongi pergi ia tertawa-tawa karena mengejeknya. Pasti kali ini giliran Yoongi yang akan mengejeknya. Jungkook tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya karena terlalu malu.

"Aku tidak menangis. Aku sedang berusaha untuk tidur."

Jungkook tahu perkataannya hanya akan memancing Yoongi untuk mengejeknya. Tapi bukannya mengejek, Yoongi justru menarik Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Yoongi mengecup pucuk kepala Jungkook dan membisikan sesuatu seperti 'aku sangat merindukanmu' membuat jungkook terkesiap. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya dan menyadari bahwa orang di sampingnya bukanlah Yoongi. Itu Taehyung. Ia tersenyum kotaknya hingga menunjukan barisan giginya yang putih dan rapi. Lagi-lagi Jungkook tak pernah melihat ia seperti ini sebelumnya. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ia memukul-mukul Taehyung dengan tinjunya. Taehyung tak menghentikannya. Ia hanya diam disana berusaha menahan air mata yang sudah bersarang di matanya agar tak jatuh.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku begitu saja, bodoh!"

"karena kupikir kau tidak akan mau menerimaku."

Jungkook menghentikan pukulannya. Ia menatap mata Taehyung yang mulai menitikan air mata. Taehyung gagal menahannya, jadi ia membiarkan air mata itu mengalir begitu saja.

"Tanpa bertanya padaku kau pergi begitu saja. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu perasaanku?"

Taehyung melepas headset yang diambilnya dari telinga Jungkook tadi.

"aku sadar kalau ternyata aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu. Jika kau pikir kejadian itu membuatku berubah pikiran, kau salah. Sampai sekarang aku masih menyukaimu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi kau pergi begitu saja, jadi kupikir aku telah atau akan ditolak."

Taehyung mengambil sebelah tangan Jungkook dan membelainya lembut.

"Aku tidak pergi. Aku selalu disini. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Aku hanya memastikan jika kau benar-benar menyukaiku. Aku juga menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya jika kita bersama."

Jungkook menyentuh tangan Taehyung yang sedang memegang tangan Jungkook yang satunya.

"apapun yang terjadi, aku ingin melaluinya bersamamu."

Jungkook memeluk Taehyung erat. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Taehyung untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bersama Taehyung. Apakah Taehyung benar-benar akan menjadi manusia seutuhnya jika ia bersamanya, ia tak tahu. Yang penting baginya saat ini adalah ia bisa bersama Taehyung.

**~END~**

**Haiii~~**

**akhirnya setelah sekian lama fanfic ini sampai di chapter terakhir juga.**

**pertama-tama aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian semua yang sudah membaca dan setia menunggu update-annya. walaupun fanfic ini banyaaaak sekali kekurangannya. mulai dari kalimat rancu *bahasa Indonesianya rancu apalah?*, cheesy line yang bikin pengen oeeekk dan beberapa hal yang gak masuk akal. banyak sekali hal yang terjadi saat aku membuat aku fanfic ini jadi mohon maklumi yaa.. ****kalian luar biasa :")**

**setelah aku baca lagi dari awal, kok ini fanfic berantakan banget deh. tadinya aku mau hapus aja tapi karena dukungan kalian semua aku bisa melanjutkan *seolah penulis besar***

**sekali lagi terimakasih sudah membaca karya seorang penulis amatiran seperti aku. dan maaf karena sudah banyak mengecewakan T_T**

**aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi :D**

**bagaimanapun, tolong nantikan fanfic aku yang lainnya yaaa... ^^**


End file.
